Mass Effect:Movie Night
by LONEWOLF45622
Summary: When Jordan came home after a hard day at work, all he wanted to do was relax, but fate had other plans. Takes after the 'Destroy' ending. OC/OC pairing (M/F) Oneshot, co-written with ManLion from deviantArt. No flames please. Reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer: No, we DO NOT own the ME Universe. Sadly, Bioware and EA own it. If we DID own it, the endings would be better.

Oh well, what can ya do…..

I know! Start the fic!

ON WITH THE ADVENTURE THAT IS THIS FIC!

*Monty Python "horses"*

{If you don't like the pairing, or the scenario, then don't read this}

Takes after the 'Destroy' ending: Shepard lives, starts a family with Tali, yada yada yada.

When Jordan came home after a hard day at work, all he wanted to do was relax with his beautiful and energetic lover, Jeela. But this isn't what fate had planned for the two lovers. At their home, Jeela saw Jordan walk into the room. He was wearing his N7 jeans along with his N7 shoes, with purple cloth in areas of the outfit. He was also wearing his N7 hoodie, but instead of the standard red stripe on the side of the arm, his hoodie had a purple stripe.

Jordan didn't notice her as he went into the living room. He walked to the couch and let gravity take over, which resulted in him falling onto the couch. He was starting to relax when he noticed Jeela walking towards him and all he could do was smile.

"Well handsome, busy day?" Jeela said in a caring tone.

Jordan began to laugh "Heheh well you could say something like that."

Looking over back to the bedroom Jeela was confused. "If you're tired then why don't you go to bed?"

Jordan was staring directly into her faceplate as he replied, "Well why would I do that when I have such a beautiful and sexy girl alone with me?"

He let out a devious grin; he could tell she was blushing behind her helmet.

"Heheh stop it, you're making me blush." She looked away, too embarrassed to look at him.

He got up and put his arms around her waist catching her by surprise. "Well why would I want to stop? It's cute when you get embarrassed."

She knew he was going to keep this up and she couldn't hide the fact that she liked it. Jeela felt his hands leave her waist; this displeased her and made her sad.

When she turned around Jordan was sitting on the couch, he began to place his hand to the spot next to him she gave in. She sat down next to him, she felt tired and yawned.

Jordan laughed "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

He was smiling. "It's just cute when you do that."

She was confused. "What, yawning?"

He looked at her "Yup." She looked at him still confused, "How is yawning cute?"

He wondered why she didn't seem to happy, "It just is, okay?"

She sat there for a moment before replying, "Ok."

Jordan was looking around bored out of his mind.

"Jeela what do you wanna do besides sit here?" She began to look towards the display (TV)"OH! Let's watch Fleet and Flotilla!"

She was hoping for him to say 'yes.'

"What's that?" Jeela was shocked that he didn't know.

"Jordan you've been with Shepard and Tali. Surely they've watched it."

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Uuhhh no, not really. And don't call me Shirley." **(A/N anybody who gets the reference gets a thumbs up and a pat on the back)**

Jeela got up from the couch. "That movie got me through my teen years. I remember when I was younger, Lana, Tali and I would hang out and watch it together at sleep-overs.

Jordan got off of the couch "Where did you put the movie?"

Jeela began to look around "I don't know maybe it's in the room. I'll go look" Jeela turned and walked to the bedroom.

5 minutes passed and Jordan was still waiting for Jeela to be back with the movie, so he decided to go help her look. He started to walk into the bedroom when he saw an _interesting_ sight.

Jeela was looking in the storage case for the movie. She was bent over, which allowed Jordan a view of her sweet feminine curves and backside.

She heard his footsteps "Jordan what are you doing?" She obviously knew what he was doing.

Jordan let out a grin "just enjoying the view." This caused Jeela to blush underneath her mask.

Jeela saw a case of omni-tool additions. She looked through it on hers and found the movie "HA got it!" she yelled with happiness in her voice.

Jeela walked into the living room Jordan was back on the couch. He was smiling at her, she smiled back from behind her faceplate.

While Jeela was setting up the movie Jordan decided to surprise her he got up off the couch, not making a sound, hoping that Jeela didn't know what was going on. Right when Jeela got the movie up Jordan swept her off her feet with care and love that only a lover can give.

She was surprised, to say the least. He had her bridal style, with one arm behind her back and his other arm under her knees.

"So, how do you feel?" Jordan asked with love in his voice.

Jeela was blushing again "I feel like your spoiling me with your love."

"Anything for you" he said with a smile. He stood there with Jeela in his arms, their eyes looking into each other's.

"Um Jordan aren't we going to watch the movie?" He looked at the display

"Sorry your beauty must have distracted me" she began to blush again.

Jordan let Jeela back on the floor she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, she was the first to sit, and then Jordan sat next to her. Jeela got up close with Jordan, her helmeted head resting on his shoulder.

(Time lapse about 30 minutes into the vid**)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

Jeela was quiet the entire time, and so was Jordan. Their hands were cupped together; Jeela looked at Jordan. He noticed, and he looked at her.

"What's wrong Jeela?" He was confused why she stopped watching the movie.

"Um can I..." she was too caught up in his stare. Jordan was even more confused

"Yes?" She was more focused now.

"Jordan can I wear your hoodie?"

Jordan thought to himself, "_why does she want my hoodie it's not like she can get cold."_

"Why do you want my hoodie?" She sat there in silence.

"It's just well…I like your hoodie it's just," she thought she was sounding stupid right now. Jordan, however, didn't care.

"Hey." He put his hand on the side of her faceplate than she looked at him.

"If you want my hoodie its fine." He smiled into her faceplate, and she smiled back.

Jordan began to unzip his hoodie, but Jeela interrupted him.

"Wait, let me do it." She said using a seductive tone.

"Okay." He replied, wondering what this was going to lead into.

"Why does she want to take off my hoodie?"

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt something bouncing happily in his lap.

The movie was soon abandoned as Jeela got a bit _frisky_. She needed her man and she needed him NOW.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Several Hours Later~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It was nighttime and the stars were out striking some with awe and others with wonder. The two lovers, however, weren't paying attention to them

The two lovers lay in their bed, exhausted from previous _activities_.

The air was thick with the smell of sex, but the two lovers couldn't care less. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Eventually Jordan broke the silence, "You know, we really gotta finish that movie sometime."

"You didn't like my _interruption_?" Jeela said with mock hurt, while her hand found his member and started to play with it.

Jordan couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "No, I _loved_ the interruption, but we should finish the movie sometime."

"Ok." Jeela replied, still playing with Jordan's member.

Jordan replied, "And the next time we watch it, you can tell me what Tali, Lana, and you talked about when you three watched the movie."

Author's notes

ManLion:

Personally, I had fun co-writing this fic with LONEWOLF45622. I hope to write more fics with him. Suggestions for future fics are always welcome, reviews too.

LONEWOLF45622:

I had a great time making this fic with ManLion I hope to make many more fics. This is my first fic so please tell me how to improve if needed and if you like.

ManLion:

We have plans for many more fics, so watch for those indefinitely in the future.


End file.
